1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus which is capable of being supplied with data by means of a card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A type of duplicating machine has been previously proposed which has a plurality of paper trays and which, in order to supply the originals on these trays to the copying process, selects the right tray in accordance with the order in which the originals have been set.
This type of duplicating machine having reserve modes has been designed to perform reserve setting through the medium of input switches and indicators disposed on a control panel. It is not preferable, in terms of control performance, for this apparatus to be operated in such a manner that the next reserve mode is set through an ordinary operational section while a copying job is being executed. Moreover, to do so would increase the risk of error in operation which may affect the job being performed. A special control panel or a group of input and indicating means may be provided to eliminate this risk, but these additional devices increase the overall size and cost of the apparatus.